


Поправь сбитый прицел, бука-купидон!

by ThatIsAbsurd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Cupid Jackson, Humor, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatIsAbsurd/pseuds/ThatIsAbsurd
Summary: Две недели до Дня Святого Валентина.Джексон неправильный Купидон, а Стайлз просто аномалия, которую он должен решить.Или нет?----Итак, это "Джексон". Сценарий: драма.Но все будет хорошо.





	Поправь сбитый прицел, бука-купидон!

**Author's Note:**

> Привет! Снова надеюсь, что вам понравится моя работа. Завязка в голове была очень короткая, а вылилась в миди. Упс.  
> Всем хорошего настроения этой зимой. Не мерзните! <3

День Святого Валентина был его личным адом. И даже не само четырнадцатое февраля вызывало столь сильную агонию. Нет, с самим-то днем Икс он справлялся, но вот предшествующие две недели? Именно они напрягали сильнее всего. Как только в магазинах появлялись праздничные наборы, раскрашенные во все оттенки розового и полные шоколада, ооо, вот тогда его жизни наполнялась новыми ощущениями. _Ужаса, злости, отчаяния._

Джексон был Купидоном. Вернее, он был одним из купидонов. Не самым лучшим, не самым счастливым. Он даже не был купидоном по происхождению. Что было вообще-то довольно смешно, но Джексон никогда над этим не смеялся.

Он вырос в хорошей обеспеченной семье, не нуждаясь ни в чем, любимый и единственный. Пока в 16 лет не обнаружил, что не был сыном своих родителей. Что где-то есть другие люди, с которыми генетически он более схож, чем с теми людьми, которые были рядом с ним всю жизнь. И это не должно было стать проблемой, потому что приемные отец и мать любили его больше жизни. Но это стало. Джексон больше не чувствовал себя на своем месте. Ни в своем собственном доме, ни со своей семьей, ни со своими друзьями. Его тело как будто не принадлежало ему. И ему было всего 16.

Школьный психолог списывала почти все проблемы на его возраст. Родители так не считали. И именно поэтому помогли узнать, кто именно оставил его в родильном доме. Какие люди отказались от него?

Они думали, что это поможет Джексону найти себя снова. Но это только еще больше все запутало. Что ж, его мать нашлась. Но не она сама, а ее родственники. Правда, не Джексон их нашел, а они его. И оказалось, что Джексон не совсем человек.

Его мать была купидоном, а отец смертным. Как именно они полюбили друг-друга, его «родственники» не знали, но плодом их любви стал Джексон. Или не совсем любви, раз они бросили его. Мать Джексона после рождения ребенка отказалась от своей силы и ушла в обычный мир. Где и умерла от несчастного случая, попав в автокатастрофу. Его отец пропал.

_Это полная хрень._

Что-то вроде этого подумал Джексон. Пора было сматывать удочки.

Но его «родственники» на этом не остановились и ошарашили его еще одной новостью. Что в 18 его сила пробудится, и он будет купидоном. _Что бы это не значило, черт подери._ Но поскольку он был им лишь наполовину, использовать силы он сможет только в то время, когда ткань вселенной истончается, делая границу между мирами менее ощутимой.

Именно такую чушь ему задвигали, пока он усиленно пытался придумать, как именно сбежать от этих людей, которые по-любому были сумасшедшими.

Он вежливо попрощался, сказал с ним не связываться и ушел. Сел в подаренную его приемными родителями машину и постарался забыть обо всем, что тогда произошло.

До своего восемнадцатилетняя. После которого начала происходить какая-то вакханалия. Сначала он не придавал особого значения тому, что ощущал, но потом стал замечать закономерности.

Джексон буквально чувствовал сильные эмоции. Но далеко не все. Интерес, симпатию, сексуальное влечение, влюбленность. _Любовь_. И далеко не тогда, когда это было направлено на него. Нет, он чувствовал эти _нити_ , которые были между другими людьми. Сначала это было как будто предчувствие, но потом он начал видеть. Они были разных цветов и сначала он не понимал, почему между кем-то они есть, а между кем-то нет, но потом до него дошло, что дело было в осознанности. Как только один понимал свое чувство, образовывалась нить, но если второй не чувствовал ничего похожего, то нить просто не присоединялась.

Сначала Джексон сравнивал это с паутиной, но потом это начало походить на клубок ниток, который кто-то не поймал. Пока он летел, нить растягивалась, но если его никто не подхватывал, то он просто падал. И не всегда возвращался обратно.

У некоторых людей было несколько нитей. Иногда они опутывали трех людей, иногда больше. Очень часто нити рвались прямо на глазах у Джексона. Чаще это происходило с одной стороны, но порой они пропадали сразу полностью, как будто обе державшие их руки отпустили клубок в один момент.

У Джексона никогда не было нитей. Ни с кем.

Хотя него были отношения. Долгие, короткие, _очень короткие_. Но ни разу нить, которую бросал партнер, не присоединилась к нему. Что было дико странно, поскольку Джексон чувствовал к своим партнёрам как минимум влечение. Нити должны были образовываться. Однако, с его стороны их не было.

Но нити не были единственной проблемой. Они не были _единственным_ проявлением его силы. Ха-ха.

Три дня до Рождества и две недели до Дня Святого Валентина выбивали Джексона из привычной жизни. Деморализовали его. Потому что в это время у него появлялся лук и стрелы. Целый, мать его, бесконечный колчан. И все это не было материально. Не в полной мере, очевидно. Он их чувствовал, видел, осязал. Но они не принадлежали миру смертных. Они были частью Джексона, частью его сил. И, конечно же, никто их, блин, не видел. Поэтому, когда его руки оттягивал лук, а колчан за спиной начинал обжигать, он не мог оправдаться перед окружающими чем-то вроде: «Я, блин, не могу заплатить за эти продукты, потому что мои руки заняты невидимым луком и пылающей стрелой. И я сейчас в тебя выстрелю, богом клянусь». Звучало бы бредово.

Что еще было бредово, так это то, что он не мог не стрелять в людей. Просто физически. Колчан обжигал спину, потому что стрелы пылали. И чем больше Джексон их игнорировал, тем сильнее был жар. При этом, физически он ни разу не страдал от проявлений своей силы. Одежда не начинала гореть, на коже не оставалось следов. Вот только он не мог связно думать в такие моменты. Взаимодействовать с окружающим миром. Так что приходилось стрелять.

Методом проб и ошибок он выяснил, что в день ему надо было израсходовать около 20 стрел. Самый большой интервал между выстрелами мог составлять около часа. Джексон как будто ходил по, мать его, краю. Потому что в эти _Особенные Дни_ он прекращал быть человеком. Его организм замирал, как будто компьютер в спящем режиме, и по прошествии _Этих Дней_ , возвращался в то состояние, в котором замер. Джексону не нужно было есть, спать, не нужно было _ничего_. И только это спасало от нервного срыва, когда спину снова начинало жечь.

Через два года после обретения сил Джексон научился быть невидимым. Ну, это он так это называл. На деле же, он будто делал шаг в сторону и оказывался за границей смертного мира. Хотя вообще-то это был всего лишь его рубеж. Он был невидим только для смертных. _Не люди_ видели его, если хотели. Оборотни, фейри, вампиры, дриады, друиды, ведьмы, колдуны и иные _сверхъестественные персоны_ , пользуясь своими силами, вполне могли его засечь. Другое дело, что, находясь среди людей, делали они это крайне редко.

И, естественно, были еще другие купидоны. Которые на этом рубеже жили, изредка выходя в смертный мир. Вот они-то и видели его. Все, что он делал. Именно они объяснили основные правила.

Как только ты выпускаешь стрелу в кого-то, на ее конце появляется нить, которая соединяется с другой стрелой в твоем колчане. Таким образом, все кинематографические истории про влюбленность в первого, кто окажется на пути после попадания стрелы, оказались байками.

Нить, созданная стрелами, не гарантирует длительный эффект. Она формирует временную связь, оставляя партнерам выбор, поддержать ее или разорвать. Именно эта новость сняла огромный камень с души Джексона. И обнажила его темную сторону. Потому что теперь он мог творить разную фигню, не чувствуя себя виноватым за это. Ведь его ошибки не были фатальными. А намеренные действия тем более. Так что он мог со спокойной совестью соединять абсолютно рандомных людей, чтобы избавить себя от жара горящих стрел.

Еще одним правилом было то, что он не мог выезжать из города в _Эти Дни._ Потому что это была его территория, на которой ему приходилось творить любовь. Или всякую хрень. Но с тех пор, как он научился выходить на изнанку, все стало прощее. Родственникам он говорил, что едет в командировку. А на работе говорил, что уезжает по семейным делам. И исчезал из смертного мира на определенное время. Как раз кстати, потому что в двадцать лет он устроился моделью в пафосный журнал как раз в январе. И в первые два месяца его работы, в огромном многоэтажном офисе почти не осталось людей, не пострадавших от его стрел. При этом, комбинации бывали самые дикие. Не счесть, сколько раз ему приходилось сводить людей в туалете или лифте. Это могло бы обернуться крахом его социальной жизни, если бы не новая сторона его способностей.

Хотя социально взаимодействовать приходилось даже на изнанке. Потому что, ну, вы понимаете. _Купидоны_. Если бы у Джексона не было сердца Гринча, он бы полюбил их. Ведь они были светлыми. Добрыми, Отзывчивыми. Не все, конечно. Но даже худшие из них были славными ребятами. Но 50 процентов времени они проводили, обсуждая любовь. А другие 50, вы знаете, _творя ее_. И почти все подходили к этому ответственно. Взвешенно. И их стрелы не горели адским огнем, потому что им и не надо было. Их служба была добровольна. И они принадлежали своему миру полностью. Поэтому Джексон усиленно их избегал. Особенно после того, как Скотт (в высшей степени типичный представитель купидонов) сказал ему, что раз он наполовину человек, то и у Джексона должны быть нити. Скотт сказал это, весь светясь и улыбаясь солнечной улыбкой, а у Джексона резко начали болеть зубы. Потому что ему было двадцать четыре, но у него никогда не было нитей. _Отвали, Скотт._

И вот, он только-только сбросил с себя ощущение обреченности, которым было наполнено его Рождество, как на горизонте снова замаячил День Святого Валентина.

Первого февраля он не проснулся, а как будто включился. Так всегда было в первый день его невольной службы силам любви. Стрелы еще не нагрелись, но лук уже сиял вокруг его левой руки лиловым светом. Но для начала, прежде чем выходить за рубеж, ему нужно было успокоить свое сознание. Так что после утренних приготовлений он вышел на улицу и направился в чайную.

Сегодняшний выбор пал на зеленый [Люй Мао Фэн](.). И пока девушка за стойкой заваривала ему чай, Джексон осмотрел чайную. Для утра пятницы здесь было нетипично людно. Целых пять человек. И молодой парень со светлыми кудрями, который сидел в углу, не сводил тоскливого взгляда с девушки за стойкой. Джексон присмотрелся к ней получше и узнал Кору, дочь владелицы этого заведения. Насколько он знал, она училась где-то в другой части страны, но, возможно, у нее были каникулы или что-то вроде. Джексон еще раз перевел взгляд на кудрявого парня. И словил странное ощущение неправильности. Потому что тот был похож на купидона, но точно им не был. Даже находясь в смертном мире, для Джексона они всегда сияли так, что глаз цеплялся неосознанно. У этого свечения не было. Но он мог быть и существом иного толка. Между Корой и этим парнем не было нитей.

Стрелы начинали ощутимо греться. Окей.

Джексон ушел в туалет и шагнул на изнанку. Хах, справился со стрелами как раз тогда, когда Кора закончила с его чаем. Что ж, осталось еще восемнадцать.

Пришлось снова возвращаться в туалет, чтобы шагнуть в смертный мир. Что угодно ради чая. Джексон молча положил нужную сумму на стойку и забрал свой стакан. Кора на него даже не взглянула, потому что в этот момент кудрявый парень встал из-за стола и направился к ней. Нить между ними светилась робким розовым светом.

\- Привет, я Айзек, ты не хотела бы, - услышал Джексон, прежде чем дверь чайной закрылась за ним, наполняя мир звуками улицы.

Возможно, у них все сложится, но это уже не его проблемы. Своих полный, блин, колчан. Который нагреется минут через двадцать. Что ж, сегодня его путь лежал в Академию искусств, которая находилась от этого места в четырех кварталах. Там он еще магию любви не творил. А сегодняшний запас стрел хотелось истратить как можно быстрее. Потому что в этот день была назначена съемка в студии, которую нельзя было отменить. Поэтому заказчик слезно просил отложить поездку по семейным делам на один день.

Дойдя до академии и слившись с потоком студентов, Джексон шагнул за грань. Что ж, это будет легко. В коридорах учебных заведений всегда просто выяснить, кто кому нравится. И соединить их с абсолютно другими людьми. Потому что Джексон был засранцем.

Так, например, легко увидеть вожделеющего преподавательницу качка в футбольной форме, который непонятно как сюда попал, и соединить его с робким парнем, над которым издеваются ребята постарше. И в пылу жарких разборок качка с обидчиками его новой пары, соединить парня с пуантами в руках и ничего не подозревающую девушку в обуви для степа. Еще можно связать того хмурого чернокожего громилу и девчонку с пышными светлыми волосами, которая стоит с таким видом, как будто сейчас грохнется в обморок. Или у нее начнется припадок. Джексон покрутился в столовой, выпуская еще парочку стрел из своего колчана, и отправился в класс живописи профессора Дитона.

Хм. Тут все были какие-то чересчур взрослые. Видимо, не студенты. Так что ничто не помешало Джексону в приступе вдохновения соединить профессора с мужчиной, который был похож на охотника. Ну вы знаете, того самого охотника. Не на зверей.

В колчане осталось всего две стрелы, так что Джексон собирался выстрелить в директора и его помощницу, даже если кому-то из них уже за 60, но дверь стремительно раскрылась, и ему пришлось посторониться. В аудиторию зашел молодой парень, весь усыпанный родинками. В халате.

Джексон на секунду подзавис, но потом до него дошло. Натурщик, ну конечно.

И пока все готовили свои мольберты, Джексон выстрелил в этого парня. Кажется, профессор назвал его Стайлзом, что бы это не значило.

Стайлз рассеяно посмотрел в том направлении, где стоял Джексон, но он не придал этому значения. Ему нужно найти жертву. Этот мужчина, который выглядит как готовый бросится зверь. Или чернокожая женщина, так похожая на его школьного психолога? Или вот тот дерганный фрик, который все рассказывает, как хорошо его бабушка рисовала, играла на трубе и бегала в 80 лет?

\- Стайлз, будь добр, сними халат, - раздался голос профессора, который начал обходить аудиторию.

Парень встал, скинув халат на рядом стоящий стул, и снова сел на диван. Он не был полностью голым, но и этого было достаточно. Родинки были везде.

\- Чувак, я готов отказаться от всего прямо сейчас, если ты собираешься смотреть на меня как на кусок мяса, - у Стайлза была очень подвижная мимика. И руки жили своей жизнью.

\- Питер. Успокой свое либидо, в конце концов, - «психолог» помахала перед лицом мужчины-зверя. Тот только ухмыльнулся, но глаза отвел. На время.

Ну что ж, Джексон был плохим купидоном, так что выстрелил в Питера. И смотрел, как натягивается сверкающая нить между ним и Стайлзом.

Немного позлорадствовал.

Пока нить с едва различимым хлопком не лопнула со стороны Стайлза. Что за черт?

\- Вам надо проводить вводную лекцию. Что-то вроде «натурщики не сексуальные объекты». Много бы пользы принесло, - Стайлз чуть откинулся на диван и замолк. Все начали работать.

Джексон был в ступоре. Конечно, нити обрывались, но не настолько же быстро! И не сразу после выстрела. Глупость какая.

В любом случае, колчан пуст, а до его настоящей работы около двух часов. Как раз будет время поесть.

 

 

После плотного обеда путь в студию уже не казался таким наказанием, как виделся еще утром. Хотя на улице похолодало, так что пришлось плотнее запахивать пальто, выходя из такси.

Джексон успел как раз вовремя. Команда была на месте. Его только-только усадили в кресло, чтобы приступить к созданию образа, когда в дверь зашел заказчик с фотографом. За ними следовал еще один человек. И когда он закрыл дверь и развернулся, Джексон услышал звон в ушах. Потому что понял две вещи.

В колчане только что появилась стрела.

В комнату зашел Стайлз.

Что за хрень здесь творится?

\- Хей, привет! Меня зовут Стайлз. Я помощник фотографа, - он протянул свою руку Джексону. – Мэтт не сказал, с кем мы сегодня будем работать, но я тебя узнал!

Джексон осторожно пожал его руку, удивившись тому, насколько она была ледяная.

\- Было бы странно, если бы ты не знал, кто такой Джексон Уиттмор, - рассмеялась Лидия, которая как раз колдовала над его волосами.

 - О, Лидия, моя богиня красоты, ты как никогда права, - Стайлз расплылся в улыбке и подмигнул Джексону. – Он слишком заметная персона в журналах этого города, чтобы не знать хотя бы имя.

\- Ты слишком мельтешишь. Раз ты помощник фотографа, то иди и помогай, - Джексон ничего не мог с собой поделать, поэтому закатил глаза и махнул рукой, - и поставь мой телефон на зарядку, пожалуйста.

Надо было видеть, как Стайлз разом сдулся. Он молча забрал из рук Джексона телефон и пошел в сторону фотографа. Лидия больно дернула Джексона за волосы, заставив вскрикнуть.

\- Ну ты и задница, Уиттмор.

Пф. Он ею и был, так что гордо промолчал.

Съемка шла своим чередом, когда фотографу вдруг не взбрело в голову, что нужен кадр, где Джексона сзади обхватывают чужие руки.

\- Так, господа! Показываем ладони!

Весь стафф стянулся к Мэтту, вытягивая вперед руки.

\- Собственно, я так и думал. Стайлз, ты подходишь. Твои руки самые колоритные.

\- Эй! Это синоним слова «красивые» или нет? – Стайлз снял свою глупую рубашку, оставшись в одной футболке. Джексон совсем не был очарован.

\- Помощник фотографа, меньше слов – больше дела.

Тот дернул плечом и встал за спиной Джексона.

Мэтт настроил камеру, стафф занялся своей работой. И.

Ай!

\- Господи, у тебя вместо рук лед! – Джексон сделал шаг вперед, уходя из-под ладоней Стайлза.

Мало того, что для съемок Джексон должен был быть полуобнажен, а в студии не очень-то тепло, так еще и это.

\- «Джексон». Сценарий: драма, - послышалось из угла, где Лидия играла в своем телефоне.

\- Я, эээм. Да, прости.

Джексон не успел и глазом моргнуть, как Стайлз уже скрылся за дверью. Пока все смотрели на выход и не обращали на него внимание, Джексон вытащил оставшуюся стрелу и выстрелил в Мэтта. Стайлз вернулся через несколько минут. В его груди все еще торчала стрела, но нити между ним Мэттом не было.

Джексон внутренне застонал. Она снова в колчане.

Стайлз застенчиво улыбнулся ему и снова встал за спиной. На этот раз его руки были тѐплыми, видимо, он держал их под горячей водой. А еще его ладони были широкими. Сильными. Приятными.

Пока Мэтт говорил, какую именно картинку он хочет увидеть, Джексон всем своим телом ощущал, что сзади него стоит Стайлз. Полностью холодный, кроме рук. Одна из которых расположилась на его шее, а другая легла на правую щеку, пальцами касаясь губ, правового века и лба. Эти места нещадно горели. Джексону захотелось сильнее глотнуть воздуха, поэтому он приоткрыл рот. Палец Стайлза немного оттянул его губу. Джексон пылал и слышал только свое дыхание, которое смешивалось со звуками затвора фотоаппарата. Сзади раздался смешок.

Щелк-щелк.

После окончания съемок Джексон задержался возле розетки с зарядкой, чтобы улучить момент и выстрелить в Лидию, с которой болтал Стайлз, размахивая руками. Лидия поправила свои клубничные локоны и рассмеялась над очередной шуткой. Нить снова лопнула. Стайлз повернулся к Джексону

\- Пока-пока! Еще увидимся! – Стайлз помахал своей широкой ладонью с невозможно длинными пальцами.

Джексон его проигнорировал.

Стрела одиноко лежала в колчане.

Что ж, это что-то новенькое. И это злило.

В последующие несколько дней Джексон отчаянно пытался свести Стайлза хоть с кем-нибудь. Он полностью ушел за рубеж, поэтому не мог давать Стайлзу подзатыльники каждый раз, когда его нить с кем-то обрывалась. Самое обидное, что обычные стрелы из колчана не исчезали. Каждый день их появлялось еще 20. Плюс одна, которая была _неправильной_.

Поэтому помимо того, что ему также надо было творить любовь, которую Скотт со страданием в глазах называл беспринципным бесчинством, Джексону надо было следить за Стайлзом, стреляя в кого-нибудь. Но ничего не получалось!

На пятый день он сдался, но проходя мимо любимой чайной, увидел там Стайлза. Хотя никогда его там до этого не встречал.

Тот выводил из себя Дерека, брата Коры. У парня были золотые руки в части приготовления напитков, но в остальном он был не очень общителен.

\- Ну чуваааак! Я знаю, что вы тут не абы что готовите и сейчас зима, но я хочу молочный коктейль! Пожалуйста, хмуроволк! Кора делает для меня молочные коктейли, как и твоя мама тоже, между прочим. Не будь такой букой!

Джексон в неверии склонил голову набок. У парня и так средняя температура тела явно ниже нормы, зачем ему еще что-то настолько холодное внутрь вливать?

\- Стайлз, отвали. В прошлый раз ты просил слаш, теперь ты просишь молочный коктейль. Прекрати доставать меня и иди по своим делам.

\- Дер-дер! Разве можно так разговаривать с клиентами? Что скажет миссис Хейл, когда я расскажу ей это?

\- Ты меня со свету сживешь. Иди посиди в сторонке, пока я пытаюсь что-то придумать.

Стайлз вскинул руку вверх, имитируя победный танец.

_Боже, какой фрик_.

Недолго думая, Джексон выстрелил в Дерека. Связь не разорвалась сразу, но странно задрожала.

Стайлз упал со стула, слишком сильно раскачавшись, и нить с грустным хлопком оборвалась. Черт, вот это было забавно. Джексон даже хотел подойти и помочь, пока взгляд не опустился на сияющий лук, а за спиной не послышался звон стрелы, которая оказалась снова в колчане.

Так, Джексону надо с кем-то посоветоваться.

 

По неведомой самому Джексону причине, старейшины купидонов любили обитать во всяких музеях. Иногда они даже заменяли смотрителей, восседая на их местах в своей смертной форме.

Свою «бабушку» он нашел в отделе современного искусства.

\- И черт подери! Каждый раз, каждый! Связь просто обрывается. Я пробовал почти все. Почти со всеми. Нити рвутся. Что за фигня? Уже почти десять дней я пытаюсь решить эту проблему со Стайлзом, но ничего не выходит. Даже с теми, кто ему самому нравится. Я в тупике. Что скажешь? – он говорил около получаса, под конец знатно выдохшись. «Бабушка» загадочно улыбнулась.

\- Так уж и со всеми, кто ему нравится?

\- Что? О чем ты? Я же тебе говорю, я преследую его уже больше недели. Я знаю всех его друзей и знакомых. Даже его отца.

\- Дитя, не нужно так спешить. Ты сам все поймешь.

Джексон ошарашенно взглянул на старейшину снова. Она выглядела величественно и уютно одновременно. Ей хотелось рассказать все свои тайны, а потом рыдать у нее на коленях. И, похоже, она над ним издевалась.

Огорченно топнув ногой, он удалился восвояси.

 

За два дня до Дня Святого Валентина позвонил заказчик. И снова слезно просил приехать раньше, чтобы провести еще одну фотосессию. Но в этот раз со второй моделью. Стайлзом.

\- Это был фурор! Я посмотрел твои фото и на нескольких из них в кадр попал этот мальчик, помощник фотографа. Какая фактура, какое сочетание. Вы идеально ложитесь на картинку ко Дню Святого Валентина. У нас уже есть концепция. Это бомба!

Услышав сумму контракта, Джексон засобирался в студию.

Вид Стайлза где бы то ни было стал настолько привычен, что он даже не заметил его, пока тот не подошел поздороваться.

\- Хей, чувак, как относишься к связыванию?

\- Боже, уберите его кто-нибудь. Должны же быть какие-то фильтры между твоим ртом и окружающим миром?

\- О, а ты знаешь, мне нравится твой пассивно-агрессивный флирт. Потому что не важно, что именно ты говоришь. Главное то, как ты смотришь, - и подмигнул ему.

_Как он смотрит?_

Оказалось, что Стайлз не пошутил. Идея съемки была в том, что их связывают вместе. Красными, мать его, нитями. В одних тонких белых штанах.

Добил Джексона милый бантик на их мизинцах, которые были обмотаны вплотную друг к другу. В глазах рябило от яркого света и количества родинок на теле Стайлза.

\- Какие созвездия можно из них сделать? – он не хотел этого спрашивать.

\- Я не… что? – Стайлз посмотрел на него, раскрыв рот.

Боже, Джексон в жизни так не краснел. Пришлось прятать глаза. И отмалчиваться пока Стайлз продолжал допытываться, что он имел ввиду. Серьезно, он в последнее время или злится на людей и ведет себя как дерьмо, или выставляет себя придурком. Зачастую все вместе.

Ну, хотя бы Мэтт и заказчик были в восторге.

В углу громко смеялась Лидия.

 

Джексон никогда так быстро не собирал вещи после съемок. Надо было обращаться к тяжелой артиллерии.

Поэтому 13го февраля Джексон отправился к Скотту.

\- Это странно, Джексон. Я о таком не слышал. Что, прям вообще ни с кем? Просто у меня никогда не было нитей, ведь я купидон. Но ты, наверное, знаешь, как это бывает. От чего обычно рвется связь?

Чтобы ответить, пришлось сцепить зубы. Скотт был слишком положительно настроен к нему, чтобы срываться так сразу. Это же не у него были _неправильные_ стрелы.

\- У меня никогда не было нитей.

\- Никогда?! Кхм. То есть, извини. Просто, ты же почти все время человек. Так почему же.

Скотт задумчиво постучал по столу, за которым они сидели в детском кафе (потому что Скотт был клише всякой конфетной чепухи).

\- Слушай, ты говорил, что стрелы всегда горят, когда ты их не используешь. А эта?

Вытащив стрелу из колчана, Джексон пораженно уставился на нее.

\- Нет. Нет, она всегда такая, знаешь, _чертовски_ , холодная. Прямо как его руки.

\- Его руки. Эм. Джексон, а ты уверен, что. Хотя, знаешь, нет.

\- Так, Скотт, ты или говоришь мне, все как на духу, или я стреляю в Элиссон и того одинокого папашу. У меня еще осталось две стрелы на сегодня.

\- Что? Ты не посмеешь! Кажется, я знаю, в чем дело. Но я не могу тебе сказать. Ты должен понять сам. Все кусочки паззла у тебя уже есть. Просто собери картинку.

\- Бессмысленный совет, как и всегда, Скотт. Всего плохого.

Джексон поднялся со стула и поспешил к выходу. От обилия детей начинало подташнивать.

 - Любви и процветания тебе и твоим близким, Джексон!

Он ненавидел купидонов. Что, на самом деле, многое о нем говорило, потому что он вообще-то был одним из них.

 

В День Святого Валентина Стайлз после своей очередной подработки пошел в бар. Видимо, чтобы подцепить кого-то на ночь. Но ни одна нить снова не продержалась дольше нескольких секунд.

Закрывшись в туалете. Джексон предался отчаянию. Что, если завтра стрела снова не исчезнет? Ведь вместе с ней останется и лук. Что же тогда он будет делать?

Чтобы не расплакаться, он набрал телефон единственного человека, который всегда мог его понять. Для этого пришлось снова перейти в мир смертных, но поскольку он стоял в кабинке, его никто не увидел.

\- Да, дорогой? Как твои дела? Снова в командировке по работе? Ну, ты знаешь, по твоей _другой_ работе?

Джексон не смог вымолвить ни слова.

\- Дорогой? Почему ты молчишь? Что-то случилось?

Он перевел дыхание.

\- Мама, я…

Что ж, это было трудно.

\- Мама, есть один парень. У него стрела в груди. Но вторая, ты знаешь, она никому не подходит. Все связи рвутся, а стрела возвращается в мой колчан. Сегодня последний день, когда я обычно работаю. Завтра должен пропасть лук и стрелы. Но эта стрела, мама. Стайлз обрывает все нити, которые я создаю. А если завтра стрела будет там же? Что, если лук не исчезнет? Мама, что мне делать?

\- О, милый. Но ведь завтрашний день еще не наступил. Мне кажется, что ты рано волнуешься. И потом, Джексон. Я тебя знаю. Этот мальчик, Стайлз, скажи мне, он тебе нравится?

Нравился ли ему Стайлз? Шумный, улыбчивый, полный жизни и покрытый всеми этими его родинками?

\- Что? Нет! Он просто аномалия. Просто что-то не получается с ним. Такого не может быть, чтобы стрела не подходила. У всех должны быть нити.

\- Джексон, а у тебя разве они были?

Мама замолчала.

\- Милый, сделай еще несколько попыток. Но подумай над моими словами. Вдруг решение проще, чем ты думаешь? Позвони мне завтра, пожалуйста. Мы с папой идем в ресторан сегодня.

\- Я. Хорошо, я позвоню. Спасибо, мам. Передавай привет папе.

\- Люблю тебя больше всего на свете дорогой, пока!

\- И я тебя, мам.

Паника немного утихла, но на душе легче не стало. Еще несколько попыток? Это он мог.

Стайлз сидел за барной стойкой, болтая с барменом. Джексон попробовал выстрелить в него, но ничего снова не получилось.

Ну. Видимо, не мог.

Он тяжело прислонился к барной стойке, опираясь на нее рукой.

\- Что ж! Приятно было с тобой поболтать, но на сегодня мне хватит.

\- Пока-пока, Стайлз, заходи еще!

Вставая, Стайлз опустил руку аккурат туда, где лежала рука Джексона. И хотя она прошла насквозь, Джексон все равно почувствовал, насколько холодной она была.

_Странно_.

Джексон не хотел идти за Стайлзом, но ему было в ту же сторону. Он немного отстал, рассматривая витрину тату-салона, поэтому не заметил, что Стайлза больше нет в его поле зрения. Из подворотни послышались громкие выкрики.

\- Слышь, шкет, тебе бы лучше самому отдать нам все, что в твоих карманах. И тогда мы только немного повеселимся с тобой и отпустим. Да, Эд?

\- Так точно, Грег. Лучше тебе делать все, что мы скажем, если хочешь уйти не сильно потасканным. Или вообще уйти.

Слыша их мерзкие смешки, Джексон поспешил к Стайлзу.

\- Отвалите, парни, у меня нет на вас времени.

Стайлз что, совсем с головой не дружил? Они же его сейчас убьют. Погодите, а если Стайлз умрет, то стрела в его груди исчезнет? Как и парная в колчане Джексона?

Мерзкий холодок побежал у него по спине от этой мысли. Она была по-настоящему _чудовищна_. Так не должно было быть.

Джексон шагнул в мир смертных, но не успел ничего предпринять, когда громилы кинулись на Стайлза.

Зато Стайлз успел.

Он махнул рукой, и те замерли на своих местах, скованные льдом.

\- Надо же, а я думал, что ты не вмешаешься, чувак, - Стайлз улыбался, когда приближался к нему.

\- Стайлз? Какого черта это было? Ты не? Как ты?

\- Это я хочу у тебя спросить, Джексон. Каког черта _это_ было?  - и он указал пальцем прямо в стрелу, которая торчала у него из груди.

И вот _это_ уже точно было не в порядке вещей. Потому что никто кроме купидонов не мог их видеть. Видеть купидона на рубеже было можно, но его стрелу нет. А Стайлз точно не был купидоном.

\- Просто шок, чувак, серьезно. Питер? Мэтт? Лидия? Дерек? И еще куча рандомных чуваков? Это было ужасно.

\- Ты видел меня? Все это время?

Стайлз почесал свой нос, пряча улыбку.

\- Конечно. Каждая твоя попытка была уморительна. Было сложно сохранять спокойствие все две недели. Но когда ты уходил, я, наконец, мог посмеяться вдоволь!

\- Я не понимаю, Стайлз. Почему связь не устанавливалась?

\- О, Джексон. Теперь я вижу. Так ты не издевался надо мной. Просто не знал?

\- Не знал что?

Ситуация попахивала абсурдом.

\- Поставим вопрос другим образом. Если бы тебе удалось найти владельца для второй стрелы. Что бы было? Просто представь.

Джексон скептически посмотрел на Стайлза. Что бы было? Он был бы свободен. Стайлз бы нашел свою пару. И был бы счастлив с ней, возможно. Возможно, это было бы началом любви.

На этом месте его мысли застопорились. Ком встал в горле. Да, все его действия были для того, чтобы подтолкнуть людей к любви. Стайлза тоже. Джексон посмотрел на него. Стайлз внимательно следил за его лицом, перекатываясь с пятки на носок.

Любовь с кем-то из тех людей, в которых он стрелял. С Питером? Лидией? Мэттом? Дереком? Звучало как-то. Неправильно.

 - О, ну хорош тупить уже! Дай сюда стрелу.

\- Что? Зачем?

Но все же достал ее из колчана, протягивая вперед. И не успел даже вдоха сделать, как Стайлз выхватил ее у него из руки и воткнул в грудь Джексону.

Время замерло.

Джексон распахнутыми в ужасе глазами смотрел на толстую нить, которая теперь их соединяла. Она не дрожала, не светилась. Она была красной, как кровь, и самой красивой из всех, что он видел.

Кажется, все встало на свои места.

\- Она была для меня? С самого начала была для меня.

 - Конечно, глупый купидон.

Джексон шагнул вперед, обхватывая руку Стайлза своей и переплетая их пальцы. Как ему и хотелось с самого начала, когда он почувствовал их на своем лице в тот день съемок.

\- Откуда ты знал? Кто ты? Никто кроме купидонов не видит стрелы.

\- Ну, как тебе сказать. Сложно не видеть то, что сам создал. Ну, не скажу, что именно эти мои. Да и не так много я создал. Эльфы моего папы трудятся над всем этим целый год, а я так. Заглядываю иногда.

Да ладно? Джексон знал только одно волшебное существо, у которого в помощниках были эльфы.

\- Не будем называть его имя, чувак. Рождество уже давно прошло. Сегодня этим миром правит Валентин.

\- О боже, не делай вид, что можешь читать мои мысли, Стайлз.

Тот рассмеялся и дернул Джексона на себя, потянув за их сплетенные руки.

\- Но я могу, - прошептал он ему в губы. И поцеловал.

Ох, так вот оно что, подумал Джексон. Значит, так чувствуются поцелуи, когда между вами есть нити.

Абсолютно никакой разницы.

От Стайлза пахло колой и рождественскими пряниками. Поцелуй был слегка неловкий и чересчур мокрый.

Идеальный.

Джексон крепче прижал Стайлза к себе, зарывшись свободной рукой в его густые мягкие волосы. Стайлз застонал в поцелуй и потерся своими бедрами о бедра Джексона.

Они все еще были в какой-то подворотне, а сзади них замерли замороженные мерзавцы.

Поэтому Джексон разорвал объятие и потянул Стайлза за собой.

\- Стой-стой! Я могу перенести нас ко мне домой, чтобы не терять время. – Стайлз чертовски похабно ему улыбнулся и подвигал бровями вверх-вниз.

\- А что с этими придурками?

\- Я из дома свяжусь со службой безопасности моего отца. Они что-то придумают.

Джексон улыбнулся и закатил глаза. Он чувствовал себя странно легким и счастливым.

\- Ты просто хочешь скорее оказаться со мной в постели.

 Стайлз снова чмокнул его в губы и крепко обхватил руками.

\- Покажи мне того, кто не хочет.

И перенес их прочь с улицы.

 

Следующим утром, когда Джексон еле-еле смог свести ноги, чтобы выбраться из постели, он все еще чувствовал себя как воздушный шарик, наполненный гелием. Температурный контраст между их телами создавал такие офигенные ощущения, что у Джексона от одной мысли о предыдущей ночи по телу сладко проходила дрожь.

Стайлз обнаружился на кухне, переворачивающим гренки на сковороде.

\- Утро, бука, - осветил он своей улыбкой комнату.

Джексон обхватил его руками и уткнулся головой в волосы, поцеловав выступающий позвонок чуть ниже шеи.

Стайлз хихикнул.

\- Ты знаешь, нить между нами. Я никогда не видел ничего такого прежде. Даже у своих родителей.

\- Хм, хотя я их не вижу, но, надеюсь, наша такая же офигенная, как и я? - Стайлз откинулся Джексону на плечо.

\- Определенно, - ответил Джексон и чмокнул его в щеку.

 

После завтрака они отправились в любимую чайную Джексона, которая, по счастливой случайности, находилась недалеко от квартиры Стайлза. Чему не переставал удивляться Джексон.

У стойки сегодня был Дерек. Стайлз пошел сразу занимать столик, оставив выбор напитков на Джексона.

\- Мне как обычно, а для моего спутника ледяной рождественский чай, пожалуйста.

\- Джексон, это был сезонный напиток. И мы никогда не делали его холодным, ты знаешь?

Джексон ухмыльнулся, рассматривая Дерека с ног до головы. Подумать только, ведь его связь со Стайлзом тогда продержалась как минимум три минуты. И все же, это была стрела Джексона.

\- Дерек, а что будет, если твои сестры узнают, что ты ходишь пить матча-латте в кафе возле Центральной библиотеки?

\- О боже.

Дерек со страхом посмотрел по сторонам.

\- Ледяной рождественский чай, Дерек.

\- Ты паршивец!

Джексон засмеялся, направляясь к Стайлзу.

\- Дерек, это все ради любви!

Стайлз расположился за столиком у окна и азартно рубился в какую-то игрушку на телефоне.

\- Стайлз, мяуканье из твоего телефона слышно даже на улице, наверное.

\- Джееексон, не отвлекай меня, я почти прошел этот уровень. Возможно, мне дадут новый ингредиент, чтобы я мог открыть пиратскую внешность для [пиффли-шара](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.hipsterwhale.piffle&hl=ru).

Тот только пнул Стайлза по ноге и уставился в окно.

\- Хей, бука-купидон, чего загрустил?

Стайлз переплел между собой их пальцы, откладывая телефон в сторону.

\- Нет, наоборот. Думаю, что я давно не был настолько _не грустным_.

\- О! Что ж. Кхм. Ладно. Я тоже счастлив.

Дерек прервал их идиллию, поставив на стол перед ними чайник с чаем для Джексона и высокий стакан для Стайлза.

\- О боже, у этого напитка запах, как у нашего дома. Что это?

Дерек хмуро покосился на него и повернулся к Джексону.

\- Ты не сможешь провернуть этот трюк второй раз, поверь мне.

\- Ха. Весь дрожу.

Когда Дерек ушел, Стайлз вопросительно посмотрел на Джексона.

\- Всегда остается вариант рассказать мужу Талии о том, что Дерек ходит есть стейки в заведение на набережной.

\- Погоди, но ведь у папы Дерека есть свой ресторан мяса недалеко отсюда. А. Ааааааааа. А ты хитер!

Джексон польщенно рассмеялся.

\- На счет той стрелы, - Джексон заинтересованно склонил голову, ожидая продолжение от Стайлза, - эльфы не создают сами стрелы как таковые. Это одно из проявлений силы купидонов. Мы делаем древко и оперение. Когда они попадают к вам, стрелы уже не совсем материальны. Остается только намерение, которое в них вкладывают эльфы. Но я не вижу нити.

Стайлз помолчал.

\- Я знал тебя еще до того, как ты меня впервые увидел. Я видел тебя в студии не раз, когда что-то заносил Мэтту. Лидия постоянно постит твои фотки в инстаграме, если это была ее работа. Но это не все, - он поднял руку, когда Джексон хотел кое-что уточнить, - я знал не только твою смертную оболочку. В общем, короче. Скотт вообще-то мой лучший друг. С самого детства.

Джексон поперхнулся чаем.

\- Ага. Ну так вот. Он часто о тебе говорил, когда мы виделись. Особенно в последнее время. Ты знал, что 90% процентов пар, которые ты соединил 2 года назад, до сих пор не разорвали связь? Это один из самых больших показателей в городе! Хотя, судя по тому, что я видел в академии, ты не особо паришься, когда стреляешь в людей. Что еще больше ставит в тупик.

Джексон удивленно вытаращился.

\- Поэтому, когда ты выстрелил в меня в классе живописи, я подумал, что ты сотворишь какую-то магию и соединишь меня с любовью моей жизни.

\- А я выстрелил в Питера.

\- Вот именно! Хорошо, что его стрела почти сразу же пропала. И все твои попытки были полным фиаско. Сначала я тоже был в шоке. Но потом до меня дошло. Хотя я думал, что ты или идиот, или так прикалываешься. Но, видимо, Скотт тебе ничего не рассказывал.

\- Мне даже старейшина не помогла, когда я к ней обратился.

Стайлз шумно допил свой напиток и подскочил на ноги.

\- Пойдем, бука-купидон. Я хочу самое слащавое и глупое зимнее свидание с тобой. Чтобы наши губы примерзли друг-другу, когда мы будем рассекать каток, полный детей и их родителей, и все такое прочее.

Одевшись, они направились к выходу.

\- Погоди, Стайлз, а что ты имел ввиду, когда сказал, что вы со Скоттом друзья с детства? Надеюсь, _твоего_ детства? Скотту же лет двести уже.

Но ответа не услышал, потому что Стайлз уже выбежал на улицу и начал делать снежки из того, что было на обочине.

\- Ты не сможешь уйти от этого разговора!

Стайлз кинул в него снежок, но промазал.

\- Попробуй меня заставить, бука-купидон.

И побежал вверх по улице, поскальзываясь на заледеневших участках.

Джексон выдохнул облачко пара, следя за тем, как нить между ними растягивается, сверкая темно-красным светом под зимним солнцем.

И побежал следом, смеясь и поскальзываясь тоже.

Все было замечательно.


End file.
